


Two alternate realities colliding

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: My ooc versions of sasuke and hinata fight the road to ninja's hinata and sasuke
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Road to Ninja Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Road to Ninja Hyuuga Hnata/Road to Ninja Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Two alternate realities colliding

The crowd was stunned at the two hinatas and two sasukes in the ring,bit the worst part of it is that the dreamworld versions of them are just as egotistical and arrogant as their universe's counterparts.

Hinata smirked at her dream version who sized her up as they started the mixed tag team match,the rang and both hinatas circled,both tought they were more different then just personalities but they soon tought wrong.

Hinata and rtn hinata lock up,but both women still didnt moveboth women smiled and laughed under their breaths until both women let go.

"You are quite impressive,dream me."hinata said activating her byakugan as she watched her counterpart doing the same.

"Your not too bad yourself but from what i heared your just as arrogant as i am." Rtn hinata said.

"You and i all have earned the right to be,,as a old saying."hinata said earning a smirk from dream hinata.

"You got it,Flaunt it!"both hinatas said in unisons ss they lock in in a Greco Roman knuckle lock both women smirked at one another struggling to gain an advantagebut both women were pretty even again,hinata smiled and goes to the ropes and comes back with a shoulder tackle block both dream hinata didnt move showing off her power. 

Dream hinata runs to the other side of ropes while hinata stand ready and dream hinata rams her body at hinata who wasnt phased, standing ss both women eyed each other.

Dream hinata since the war moved on from menma and fell in love with dream sasuke and established a powerful alliance between the uchiha clan and hyuuga as the two new leaders of the clan, she showed her outfit,adult sized oufit that look similar to what she had as a chunin but without her jacket. she grew sime muscle and curvs showing her dominance.

"Your body is not bad,but curved and voluptuous and plush is better,muscles dont work fora women of by calibur."hinata said arrogantly

"Please,muscles is a about power,i can apply force,but if you want to teat it out,then lets see if it can help you with my hubby."dream hinata said as she gies in tags the playboy uchiha who smirked and kisses dream hinata,he gawked at the love handles of hinata and purred,earing a cold satre from hinata but je shrugged it off.

Sasuke who was only wearing his green pants slowly extends his hand out for a lock up and hinata slowly reaches out until sauske grabed the hand and kisses it,both hinata went red with anger then hinata delivers a kick but dream sasuke moved away and applies a side headlock.

"Sexy,me likey."dream sasuke said and hinata blushed red and rams her elbow to the gut hard and trips him,he moved away as hinata went for an elbow drop,hinata held her arm before getting to her feet.

Sasuke growled,feelung disrespected by this dream version of him.

Hinata circled and the ring with dream sasuke who eyed her,purring as both of them lock up,dream sasuke takes the lock up to the grounand and places hinata on her back as she continued to hold her down,hinata flips dream sasuke over on his back and flips on top of dream sasuke and pins him down and gets a one,the playboy smirked as she lifted hinata up with her feet and pushes her as he kips up,heshowed a cocky smile,flexing his chest and arm while both hinata cringed. 

dream Sauke didn't have a shirt or his fannel on and flaunted himself in front of hinata who charged in and dream sasuke moved as hinata hit thenother team's corner,rtn sasuke decided to deliver some body shots to the belly and a hard knee that sent hinata wheeling but rtn sasuke pulled her back and delivers a harsh onee to then belly again but hinata rolled on her back with a thud and rtn sasuke rest an elbow on her belly wotg a cocky cover but gets a two count.

Hinata growled in pain but didnt had time to recuperate before sauske dropped his knees on her belly that cause hinata to moan in pain,rtna sasuke laughed as he got up with a cocky smirk he turned to hinata clutching her gut in pain.

"I didnt want to hurt the lustful chunky body of yours,its one of a kind but a man has to do to win sweetheart." Rtn sasuke said as he began to toy with her,smacking her rear,stroking her lovehandles,smacking her hair around and gets her on her knees and delivers a chop to the boobs as hinata screams in pain.

Rtn grins and lifts her up to her feet and delivers some chops to the belly and then her chest. As hinata moved and tries to go to sasuke for a tag but rtna sasuke grabs her arms a drops her with a takedown and turns her on her belly and grabs both arms,applying a double hammerlock and gets on top moved to the side and drived each knee to the arms and hands to take away her striking power as hinata screamed in pain.

Rtn sasuke slowy gets up and smiled at hinata who slowly lifted up to her feet onlybmeet with a red rose right in front of her as sasuke held it."Your quite spunky arent you,seeing you and my hinata chan fight is quite the adrenaline rush,baby."rtn sasuke said and hinata crush the rose right in front of him but it turned rtn sasuke on more it did her sasuke."ooooooo,kinky,like it."rtn sauske flirted growling like a cat.

Hinata felt fustrared and went to a chop but rtn sasuke grabs the right and and turned around,grabbing the left and and wrences it,showing his technical skill,rtn sasuke smiled and twisted the arm and hinata slowly gets on one knee,rtn sasuke then locks in an armbar and works on the shoulder and arm as hinata yelled in pain.

"Never,i wont submit."hinata said to the ref and rtn sauske slowly gets her up and lets her go,smiling as she allows hinata to tag sasuke in.

Hinata slowly held her arm and belly,happy to take a break deom the onslaught to study rtn sasuke.

"Your all talk in your universe,compared to and eliteist like myself, this will be easy pickens."sasuke arrgontly said with a smirk.

"Your the one to talk ego,im more then just flirting and puck up lines."rtn sasuke said as both sauske lock up.

Sasuke applied a side headlock and takes him down,showing a same style he and hinata know well,technical,striking submission expert."cant belive you allowed a disgrace of the elite uchiha clan give you a hard time love,i show what an elite uchiha like myself can do."Sasuke said boasting,he wore black tights,kneepads,wrist tape and gloves and boots woth uchina crest on some of them,laughing.

"He got lucky,"hintana said brushing."and horny."hinata said and stretches her arms and creases her belly.

Sasuke slo getsbup ad rtn sasuke gets up and tried lifting sasuke up but sasuke takes hisnrtn version to the mat and continued applying the side headlock,rtn sasuke hooks sasuke with a roll up but hets a two and sasuke kicks out continuing to wronk on the head abd neck and gets to his feet as rtn gets up to his feet and chargesb as he takes sauke to the rooes and whios him.

Sasuke comes back to the ropes and delivers a a shoulder block and takes rtn sasuke down,he turned to his hinata who was clapping and laughing."See,this is the skill of the uchiha."


End file.
